


Blueprints & Kitchen

by PotatoesandCoffee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Homework, Less than 300 words, Other, improper use of a kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoesandCoffee/pseuds/PotatoesandCoffee
Summary: Sometimes studying passes the time you should be done, but the payout is so worth it.
Relationships: X33n/Reader





	Blueprints & Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X33N’s a real person, this was written for a fun time and is not reflective of events or actual real life.

You’ve been working all morning, your project almost complete. The table you’re leaning against is covered in work, blueprints and layout designs. They are scattered across the surface, organized in only a way you understand. You promised you’d clean up by 1, but a breakthrough has you pushing past the time you’d originally said. You’re sure he won’t mind.

You spend the moment letting your brain drift, but soon you reign it back in, pushing the thought of his smirk from your mind.

A part of your papers and writings catch your eye, pulling your attention towards it. As time passes, you can feel someone’s eyes on you. You turn slightly and find him watching you. He’s leaned casually against the entrance of the kitchen, a smirk across his face.

“You know it’s past one right?” He straightens up and moves towards you, an ease about his shoulders, the ease of being home after a long day. 

You nod and blush, tucking your hair behind your ear, “I know, but I figured out why it wasn’t getting any charge.”

He slips his fingers under your chin, tipping your face up slightly, “Mmm, so that’s the reason you’re not listening to the rules?”

You swallow, thinking about your next move, “Yes, Sir.”

His answering smile is beautiful, you can feel how proud he is of you.

“Good job, sweetheart, you did it.” He leans forward and gently presses a kiss against your forehead. “Make sure to clean up when you’re finished and you’ll get a prize.”

The look stretched across his handsome features is enough of an answer to what your prize will be.

“I’ll be done within the hour, promise.”

“Good girl.”


End file.
